Future Paradise
by Kasai Raion
Summary: A Bardock x King Vegeta with some Rattiz x Nappa, Kaka x OC, and Vegeta x OC included. Comments make Twunksie happy!   Trunks: She's right  Gohan: GET BACK TO LOVE UNWANTED AND PAINFUL!  Me: This is and old story that I'm posting god!  PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Warning A Bardock X King Vegeta 'Cuz there aren't enough of these floating around. Literally I found like 4 and I've been looking everyday for like 6 months. That's just wrong. I mean they make the perfect couple. An obsessive compulsive King and A 3rd class with useless ass physic powers. A match made in heaven. Actually a match made in Hell, but you get the point. Oh and a little G(K)/own character and V/own character and Rattiz/Nappa. ON WITH THE DISCAIMER!

Gohan: When did you suddenly get the urge to add disclaimers.

Me: The day Vegeta turned you into a pussy. Literally.

Gohan: YOU PROMISED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!

Me: I'm writing a story on that as we speak. NOW SAY THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER!

Gohan: Lionnia owns nothing but the plot. Now on with the story. AND HIS POWERS AREN'T...Yeah your right they are completely useless.

Me: ... Well that was a complete waste of time. On with the story so I can take a nap. *Yawn*

Me: Ugh...DAMM WRITERS BLOCK!

" " Talking

**' ' Thinking**

_/ / Bond_

Chapter 1 Zonosa and Toma, Who the HELL likes Bardock?

Storyteller's POV

"My king you wished to see me?" A 24 year old Bardock starred up the new King of Vegeta-sei.

"Bardock..."

"Yes my king?"

"Is it true that you can see the future?"

"Very rarely my King."

"But you can?"

"Yes, though it has proven very useless." He then thought to himself **'Useless ass-ed physic powers'**

"Hmmm... Have you seen anything, recently?"

"No, Sire. I have not."

"Very well, you may go."

"Yes, Sire."

He fled the room quickly.

'**Will he ever trust me?'** The King thought to himself. He heard something down the hall.

Bardock's POV

"Well look what we have here. The Physic."

"Leave me alone, Zonosa."

"What? Can't have a chat with an old friend?"

**'Old friend my ass. Literally.'**

"Come on, Bardock don't be like that."

**'Like what? Ignoring you. It usually makes you leave me alone.'**

He pulled me up to him. **'Curse how weak I am. If only my physic powers told me one someone wanted to make their Bitch. That would be the best gift ever.'**

"Come on, Bardock what do you say?"

"I say get off of me. And stay off."

"Fiery Bitch huh, don't think I don't know how weak you are. You couldn't fight me even if you wanted to."

"Leave me alone." I sounded so beaten right there and then I wanted to die.

'**I hate how weak I am. Hate the fact that no madder how hard I train. I'm still second best and at the mercy of every bastard with a fucking cock. So far it's just been ass grabbing, but it will escalate. Just like it did with my father. Till they killed him.'**

"Finally decided to give up?"

"Never."  
>"Never say Never, Bardock."<p>

"Zonosa, leave him alone."  
>I screamed mentally. Toma of all people comes to my rescue. Toma is only a little bit stronger than me. He'll get his ass beaten into the ground for trying to protect me.<p>

"Toma, do you really think I'm going to listen to you?"

"No, but I know who you will listen to. And said person will personally kill you if I told said person what you were doing."

He dropped me. Who the hell was Toma talking about? I'd have to ask him latter. Zonosa left.

"Thanks Toma."

"No problem Bardock. By the way you should probably go home. Kakarot and Rattiz are probably missing you."

I smiled. Toma knew me well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rattiz and Kakarot

Bardock's POV

"PAPA!" Rattiz called as he ran up to me. Kakarot wobbled unsteadily behind him.

"Rattiz, how has training?"

"Good. Papa?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Why do people say mean things about you?"

"Like what?"

"Things you said not to say."

"Hmm... Probably because I'm a carrier."

"Who else is a carrier?"

"Well you and Kakarot. And then Toma and Shokay. And many others."

"Okay." Rattiz smiled.

I heard steps behind me.

"TOMA!" Rattiz yelled running up to Toma.

"Bardock. I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me about something."

"You would be right. Rattiz why don't you and Kakarot go and find something to do okay?"

"Okay. Come on Kakarot!" He grabbed his little brother's hand and hurried into the house.

"Toma?"

"Yes?"

"Who would be upset?"

"That is one question I am unable to answer."

"Why?"  
>"Because I don't know. I heard about it from Shokay. He knows but he won't tell me. Says he enjoys having full use of all of his limbs to much to say more. But I've got a hunch."<br>"Who do you think?"

"Well who calls you into see him everyday?"  
>"The King?"<p>

"Who gives of the scent of arousal whenever your within sight and only you?"  
>"The King?"<p>

"Who smiles whenever your mentioned?"

"Who?"  
>"THE KING YOU DUMMY!"<p>

"Oh..."

"Gods Bardock! Who do you think?"  
>"No it can't be."<p>

"Stranger things have happened."

"Yes, but?"

"Don't mention this to anyone. I don't want to die."  
>"Okay."<br>He nodded and walked away.

King Vegeta's POV

I called in Toma to talk to him.

"Toma?"

"Yes?"

"Who the HELL gave you permission to tell Bardock I was interested in him?"

He chocked on air.

"Ummm... No one, your highness. I wasn't sure but I heard and came up with an assumption. I'm sorry if I was wrong but..."

I interrupted him.

"You weren't wrong."

"Sire?"

"I just wanted him to figure it out on his own."  
>"No disrespect sire, but you would have a long wait. He doesn't think that you could have any possible interest in him. If he doesn't hear it or see it he doesn't believe it. The chances of him ever figuring it out on his own were slim. Even after our conversation I highly doubt he thinks of it as a possibility."<p>

"So he's not interested in me? There's someone else?"

"No, sire no one else. He's afraid he'll end up like his father so he doesn't even think about anyone that way."

"What happened to his father?"  
>"Your sure you want to know, Highness?"<p>

"I'm sure."  
>"His father was raped to death by a group of 2nd class Saiyins."<p>

I gasped, I couldn't believe it.

"Has he been..."

"No sire, so far the extent has been cocking to feel. Nothing more though there was an attempt yesterday, but I stopped it with some highly obvious choice words."  
>"Which were?"<p>

"No, but I know who you will listen to. And said person will personally kill you if I told said person what you were doing."

"Huh...Toma your to smart for your own good."  
>"Thank you, Sire."<p>

"You can go."  
>"Thank you, Sire."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Telling

Bardock's POV

Toma came back after I put the boys to bed.

"Bardock. The King called me into see him."  
>"And?"<p>

"I was right."

I mentally screamed **'No NO NOOO! I can't, he can't, we can't. It's just not possible.'**

The doors were knocked down bring back memories of my childhood.

*Flash Back*

They knocked the doors in dragging me and my father outside. One grabbed me and took me away. But I heard my father's screams of pain. He was yelling at me to run and hide and get away. I struggled in the strong grasp that held me. But I couldn't get away.

"Stop struggling boy, unless you wish to be next."  
>My eyes widened in fear, I stopped moving.<p>

"Good, boy."

"Daddy help me."

"Face it, kid. Your fathers to weak to save you." He smacked my ass, hard. Tears sprang into my eyes. But I wouldn't cry. I am a Saiyin, I don't cry.

*End Flash Back For Now*

I saw that man's face again right in front of me.

"Well if it isn't little Bardock." I backed away slowly, Toma ran out. A couple of them went to follow him. But the man shock his head.

"We're here for this bitch, the other one can go."

My eyes widened. I hoped Toma came back with help soon.

King Vegeta's POV

Toma burst into my office panting.

"Someone's *pant* got Bardock *pant*."

"Who?"  
>"The ones *pant* Who killed *pant* His father."<p>

"GUARDS!"

"Yes, sire."  
>"We have an attempted carrier rape in progress."<p>

Their eyes widened.

"Bardock..." Toma said before passing out.

One of the guards picked him up while the rest flew to Bardock's aide. I flew after them. I would personally execute who ever was doing this. I flew over seeing Bardock on the ground. He was still dressed so they hadn't done anything yet. But he looked so fearful. I roared my rage. The man in front of him looked at me. His smirk quickly changing to fear. I blasted the bastard into a smudge. The guards caught and killed the rest then left for the palace. I slowly walked over to him.

"M-my K-king?" he gasped out the words as if trying to get over his fear.

"They can't hurt you, their paying for there sins."

He nodded he was still afraid. It killed me to see him like this.

"Bardock."  
>"Yes, S-sire?"<br>"Toma was right."

"You m-mean..."  
>"Yes."<p>

He looked at me weird as if, he didn't know what to think.

I picked him up and kissed him, not invading but lightly brushing his lips with my own He excepted the kiss. But did nothing to deepen it. I pulled away first seeing a quick flash of disappointment. He was interested. After I set him down his sons came running out the door, well Rattiz was running little Kakarot was stumbling to keep up with him. Rattiz barreled into his father asking 'Who were the mean men?', 'Why is the King here?', and 'What did they want with you?'

"The men were the ones who killed you grandfather, the King is here because he rescued me, and you're to young to know what they wanted."

"But Papa..."  
>"No."<p>

"Huh...come on Kakarot. Let's go back to bed. Papa's busy."

"Kay, Rattiz."

The three of us looked at him with that 'WTF' look everyone reserves for situations like this."

"Since when could you talk?" Rattiz asked his brother.

"A year. There was just never a need before." He rubbed his eyes. "Can we go back to bed now Rattiz? I'm tired."

"I'll get you in the morning."  
>"*Yawn* Looking forward to it."<p>

He walked to the house.

"Rattiz? Are you coming?"

"Yes." He ran after his brother.

"Well I feel like a rotten father. I didn't even know my son could talk."

"Don't feel bad, at least you had a year with only one child asking questions."

"True, my King. Very true."

I bid him good night and left, wondering how this was going to work.


	4. Chapter 4

13 Years Later

Rattiz's POV

"Come on Kakarot, let's go."

"Huh...I don't remember agreeing to go."

"Kansaka will be there." I teased him with that since he has a crush on him.

"Let me guess Nappa is watching us all again."  
>I blushed, my Brother knows me as well as I know him.<p>

"Does it matter let's go."  
>"Fine."<p>

Kakarot's POV

How did Rattiz convince me to do this. After 15 years of dealing with my brother you'd think I would have learned NOT to do what he wants. Kansaka was going on about something, but I was distracted because of Manjay. He'd been showing the kind of interest in me that Papa had warned me to stay away from.

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked you how your father was doing."

"Fine."

"Manjays been bugging you hasn't he."

I nodded.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Kansaka."

"No problem. Is your brother over there flirting with Nappa?"

"*eye roll* Probably."

"I think he is. And Nappa has that look of confusion he gets whenever your brother's around."

"Because Rattiz is always flirting with him."

"Always?"

"What can I say, my brother is obsessed, and Nappa has no idea."

"Poor Nappa."  
>"I agree whole-heartedly with that statement."<p>

We start laughing, it's hilarious if you think the way we do. That's why I like Kansaka as much as I do. He gets me, and I get him. It's nice understanding someone. And having them understand you.

Rattiz's POV

Kakarot and I were flying home from the party when we got blind sided by Manjay and Josonuoa. "Manjay? Josonuoa? What the hell are you doing?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah, what do you think your doing?" I added, not liking the predatory looks they were shooting.

_/Maybe we should run/_ I thought to my little brother,

_/Yeah. Your right, if it comes down to a fight we're sunk./_

We flew away as fast as we could. They seemed a little shocked giving us an advantage for a moment.

_/We should split up, that way if one of us makes it out we can get help./_

_/Good Idea./_

We split up. They both followed Kakarot. I hurried back to the party. Nappa and Kansaka were talking. Kakarot was screaming in my head.

_/Help, Rattiz! Get help! Owww...Damn they caught me./_

"Rattiz? What's wrong?"

"Manjay and Josonuoa got Kakarot!"

They looked at me with surprise.

"Where are they?"

"I'll ask."  
><em>Paging Kaka where are you?/_

_/Ugh... If I knew I'd tell you. It's dark and there's cloth over my eyes. How the Hell would I know?/_

"He's blind folded. He can't see anything."

"Fuck..." Kansaka seemed worried.

"What direction was his signal coming from?"

"Southwest."

"Let's go."

The three of us flew off to try and find my brother. I decided now would be a good time to mind speech my father about what happened.

_/Dad?/_

_/Yes, Rattiz?/_

_/Kaka was taken./_

_/WHAT!/_

_/Manjay and Josonuoa were chasing us. We split up and they followed him. I went and got help from Kansaka and Nappa. We're searching as we speech./_

_/I'll come to help. And I'll see if Toma and Gahza can help./_

_/Kay, dad. Be safe./_

_/You to Rattiz./_

Kakarot's POV

I can't see shit and Manjay is leading me around while Josonuoa is jabbing me in the back if I try and get away. I'm screwed. Papa is calling me through our link.

_/Are you okay?/_

_/Do I sound okay?/_

_/What happened?/_

_/Ask Rattiz./_

_/I did. Where the Hell are you./_

_/Didn't he tell you. I'm blindfolded. I could be home for all I know./_

_/No he forgot to mention that little detail./_

_/Not surprised...Owwww... Damn it! I wasn't even trying to run away that time./_

_/If they're hurting you I'll./_

_/Papa. We both know what they want. And we both know unless Rattiz gets here with help I'm screwed. come up with punishment for them later. Find a way to save me now./_

_/When did you become so demanding?/_

_/When I got beat over the head in sparing a little too hard./_

_/Truthfully... you're right. I'm going to see if Toma and Gahza can help./_

_/Kay, Papa./_

Bardock's POV

The stress is driving me nuts. My youngest son has been kid-napped. My eldest is on a rescue mission. And what am I doing? I was called into my Kings office. Damn he picked the worst time.

"Bardock, What's wrong?"

"Kakarot was kid-napped today."  
>He looked at me like he was sorry for calling me in.<p>

"I'm sorry, is there a search party?"

"Rattiz, Nappa, and Kansaka are looking for him as we speech. If they find him, they are more than capable of rescuing him. But, considering he doesn't even know where he is that is seeming more and more unlikely."

The King looked pissed. Well who wouldn't be. He likes Kakarot, thinks the boy is extremely talented and smart. And considering he's been trying to make me his Mate for 13 years it pisses him off to see me like this. Don't get me wrong. I love him. But I'm not ready for a Mate. I don't want to settle down just yet. Soon enough I would though. 2 more years and I would be perfectly content with being mated. Till then I would stick to being a single parent. Rattiz would be grown and Kakarot if he got out of this alive. I flinched at the though. Would be 17 and old enough to start looking for his own mate.

King Vegeta's POV

I am beyond pissed. I was going to start the mating ritual of the chase with Bardock to night. And some Bastard decided to kid-nap his youngest. FUCK! At this rate Bardock would never be mine. And that's not the only reason. I like Kakarot he's a bit of a smartass but he hides it well. He's extremely smart like his father and worth a lot more than a quick fuck. Or a long one for that matter. And some bastard was going to ruin him. I try to comfort him. He pushes me away. He's not in need of comfort. He needs to someone to be strong for him. I understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Rescue

Rattiz's POV

I was going to kill them. I was starting to wonder what I saw in Nappa. He was bugging the crap out of me. Kansaka was laughing his ass of when I snapped at Nappa. Kakarot would have been laughing too. I was on the verge of tears with all this frustration. My little brother was likely getting his ass fucked into the ground against his will. And what was I doing? I was having the shit annoyed out of me by Nappa and being laughed at by Kansaka. I snapped.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO CONSENTATE ON THE LINK AND I CAN'T BECOUSE I'M HAVING THE SHIT ANNOYED OUT OF ME! SHUT UP!"

They looked at me in shock. No one, not even Kakarot had seen my snap like that.

"Rattiz?" Nappa gave me that same look I always got when I flirted with him. The I'm not sure what the hell I should do look.

"GOT IT!"

I took off in the right direction, closely followed by them. When we got there we saw something we didn't want too. No this is what we'd hoped we would find. Kakarot was still fighting them off. Blindfolded as he was.

"Get away from him!" Kansaka shouted pushing past us to beat the shit out of them. With in seconds he had them begging for mercy at his feet. Then he knocked them out and then helped Kakarot up. Then he toke of the blindfold and helped Kakarot untie himself. Then he kissed him right in front of us. Nappa gave him a jealous look. He wasn't interested in Kakarot was he? Then Kansaka toke a break from kissing Kakarot to say.

"Rattiz likes you too. Now kiss him you idiot."

He did. I felt better now.

When the kissing session was over I mind Speeched my father.

_/Dad. We've got him./_

_/How is he?/_

_/He's fine, barley scratched and the people who toke him got their asses pounded in by Kansaka./_

_/And/_

_/And I'm not telling you because I don't won't to hear any crap./_

_/Fine./_

King Vegeta's POV

Bardock relaxed, his son must have been found. I guess my plans weren't canceled after all.

"Bardock?"

"Yes?"

"Come back and see me later, you should go check on your son."  
>He nodded his thanks.<p>

_'Hmmm... Time to get my plan under way.'_

Bardock's POV

I have a feeling my King isn't going to wait for me any longer. If he starts the rituals tonight or in 2 years like I wanted is up to him. He's waited for me for 13 years maybe longer. I guess 2 years earlier than I had wanted wouldn't be so bad. When I got home Rattiz and Kakarot were both just sitting in the grass talking about something. As I got closer I heard...

"...So is Kansaka a good kisser?"

"Maybe, is Nappa?"

"I asked you first."

"And you like talking more, now answer the question."

"Yes."

"Same here...Ohhhh...Hi Papa."  
>"*Mumbles curses* Hi dad. *Blushes* You ah heard all of that?"<p>

"Yes, so that's what you wouldn't tell me."

"*Blushes Brighter* Ummm... Yes."

"Hn."

I walked into the house leaving them to their discussion.


	6. Chapter 6

Mating

King Vegeta's POV

I told Bardock to meet me in the forest outside the palace. I think he has a hunch what I'm doing,but I can't wait any longer. I'm waiting for him. He arrives. Exactly on time. As always. It's almost funny. He looks slightly distracted. Well who wouldn't be I'd heard what had been going on with Bardock's sons. No surprises. There was something going on with my son as well.

"My King?" he asks as if he has no idea what's going on.

"Bardock?"

"Yes?"  
>"I suggest you run."<p>

He nods and takes off running as fast as he can. I sit there and wait. He's paranoid. He'll see shadows everywhere. When I come to claim him he'll be so tired he won't be able to fight me. As it's been for years so it shall be again.

Bardock's POV

DAMM KING VEGETA! I hadn't forgotten about this. I knew what he was doing. He would wait til I had run myself ragged before coming after me. Then we would fight. He'd win even if we didn't do this, because I'm weak as hell. Days or rather nights like this if I wasn't raised thinking that was the worst sin in exitance I wanted to kill myself. I hate being weak. It's not fair. But then life's not fair. Humph...I wish he didn't do this to me. I've been running as fast as I can for 3 FUCKING HOURS! When is he going to show up and end my misery? If he doesn't soon I'll make him regret it when this is over. I smirked at the thought. It was the FUCKING MOON that was doing this to me DAMM IT! Other wise I wouldn't even think about angering my king. He finally shows up. Thank the gods. He rushes me. I know nows the fight. Well he's won by the time he gets the first punch in. And he knows it. Did I mention one of the reasons I refused to mate was because the ceremony itself made me feel like a worthless piece of trash. He had on that self satisfied smirk that makes you want to punch the bastard. You know the 'I'm so much better than you so do everything I say' one. He took me in his hands and bent down to my neck. I bared it for him. He breaks the skin and begins drinking deeply. I'm still pissed at him though. The GODS DAMMED MOON IS MAKING ME THINK LIKE THIS!

"You mad?"

"A little."

"Good."

I growl at him. He knows it's the moon making me act different so he lets it go. He licks the wound free of blood.A few hours later I'm fly home and I see Kakarot on the grass near he house alone. He looks at me neck.

"Who claimed you?"

"The King."  
>"Good, I'm sick of hearing about peoples plans to 'make you submit'. No they'll shut up."<p>

"You hear about that?"

"Everyday."

"Do you hear about plans for you and your brother?"  
>"Not since Kansaka and Nappa took interest in us."<p>

"I heard about that. I approve."  
>"Good, because even if you didn't we'd still do it."<br>"You always seem to know just what you want. That's good. NOW GO TO BED!"

"Yes, Papa." He rolled his eyes and went in the house. Ever annoyed. No madder how much he looks like me, we act so different.

Kakarot's POV

Kansaka has been bugging me all day. It's like he's afraid I'll die if he's not there to protect me. At first it seemed sweet and I enjoyed the company. But nows it's just pissing me off. Rattiz has it worse though, Nappa is 'keeping an eye' on him. I've heard Rattiz snap more to day then in his whole life before now. I'd find it funny if I wasn't in the same boat.

"You okay, Kakarot, you seem kind of distracted?"

_/Rattiz/_

_/Yeah/_

_/If you help me kill Kansaka, I'll help you kill Nappa./_

_/As much as I want too. No./_

_/Why not?/_

_/Because number 1 their stronger, number 2 I like Nappa, and number 3 Papa would kill us/_

_/But their annoying./_

_/Wanna see how far we can run off before they recover and come after us?/_

_/Sounds like fun/_

We ran away as fast as we could with Nappa and Kansaka looking on in complete shock.

"Kansaka what did we do?"

"I think we irritated them."

"NO FUCKING DUH!" Rattiz called as we ran away.

"You guys are coming on a little to strong, we need a break or we'll try to kill something." I shouted.

"Should we follow?" Nappa asked.

"At a distance. We don't want to make them mad." Kansaka was smart I'll admit it.

They flew after us, keeping their distance.

_/Rattiz?/_

_/Yeah?/_

_/Should we go full speed to give them a good chase?/_

_/Of course./_

Rattiz laughed as we sped up.

Rattiz's POV

I swear my brother is evil. He comes up with the best ways to get on peoples nerves.

_/Kaka?/_

_/Yeah?/_

_/If you try to make us split up I'll kill you./_

_/Wouldn't dream of it big brother./_

_/Your planning something./_

_/Nothing bad, just a little *smirk* pay back for annoying the shit out of us./_

_/I'm in./_

_/You go right, I'll go left. Than when they catch up we swerve and almost hit each other. Than they ram into each other. And then while their dazed we fly away as fast as we possibly can and hope that they don't kill us./_

_/Good plan, let's do it./_

I went to the right and Kakarot to the left. Nappa tried to catch up with me. Same with Kansaka and Kakarot. We swerved as soon as they were right behind us. Then we flew up and they ran head first into each other.

"SHIT! FUCK! DAMM! KAKAROT!"

"FUCKING! BASTARD! RATTIZ!"

We looked at each other "FLY AWAY!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"REVENGE! *laughing*" Kakarot was enjoying running for his life. I hate to say it but I kind of was too. They caught up with us.

"Whose Idea?" Kansaka asked me.

"Who offered to help me kill the both of you?"  
>"KAKAROT!"<p>

"Yes?" Kakarot had that 'Oh so innocent' look.

"Rattiz?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you agree to help with this...I'll admit clever plan?"

"Because we wanted pay back. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Although I have a feeling Kakarot knew it would end like this."

"I needed revenge against you to Rattiz."

"That was 13 years ago."

"I can hold a grudge for much longer."

"What the hell did you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"KAKAROT!"

"Yes, Kansaka?"

"Next time you do something this painful I'LL get revenge."

"*MEEP* Yes, Kansaka."

Kansaka is the lord of revenge. Trust me. You do not want to get on his bad side. Kansaka rubbed the side of his head. Kakarot and I burst out laughing. Must have hurt like hell.

"STOP LAUGHING! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"

"TO *Laugh* FUNNY *Laugh*"  
>"CAN'T *Laugh* STOP! *laugh*"<p>

"*mumbles about carrier sense of humor*"

"*mumbles about sore head*"

We began to laugh harder. We had conversation material for a month.

"I know how to shut you two up." He nodded at Nappa. He picked Kakarot up and left me to deal with Nappa. Alone. Gods must have forsaken me.

Kakarot's POV

"KANSAKA! PUT! ME! DOWN!"  
>"Not yet."<p>

"DAMM! IT! NOW!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"  
>"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL! NOW SHUT UP! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"<p>

"*mumbles about brutish non-carrier males and their inability to be civil*"

"I can be civil. I'm just pissed at you right now."  
>"Good. Maybe now I can stop being pissed at YOU!"<p>

"What did I do?"

"You've been around me constantly for a week. IT'S ANNOYING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

He shut up at that. Maybe I was being a little to harsh. I opened my mouth to say sorry but he growled at me. I shut up. He sighed.

"I'm worried about you, okay. Your not strong enough to protect yourself from everything. I want to help. And I can't if I don't stay near you."

"I understand that, but I can't take that much of anybody without snapping."

"Okay, I'd say forget about it but I'm still mad about the head but incident earlier."

I kissed him.

"All is forgiven."

"Can you put me down now?"

"Not yet."


End file.
